Current lighting solutions allow for the operation and control of multiple channel fixtures from a single point of control. Lighting control standards are able to address up to 64, and 512 different channel fixtures, for example. Traditionally, a controller and the lighting fixtures operate in an open-loop where a single message is transmitted from the controller to the lighting fixtures.